Not Afraid Sweetie
by CharmedHottieDG
Summary: Katherine Sanders is a girl of about 17, who lives with her parents and two older sisters, she is incredibly shy girl, with two friends, and they are good, but she is very humiliated in school, all the bother, ithas many problems, Michael is still alive, he one day saw her and fell in love with her, she does not know , he kills all that hurt or humiliate Katherine, she is afraid, s
1. that Day

Katherine Sanders is a girl of about 17, who lives with her parents and two older sisters, she is incredibly shy girl, with two friends, and they are good, but she is very humiliated in school, all the bother, ithas many problems, Michael is still alive, he one day saw her and fell in love with her, she does not know , he kills all that hurt or humiliate Katherine, she is afraid, she thinks this damn

Katherine Sanders was very comfortable sleeping in her bed, she woke up, she is 1.54, your hair is very dark brown almost black, her eyes were brown, she is white, she tied his hair in a ponytail, and she dressed, she went to her bathroom, and she brushed her teeth, and were very clean, grabbed her purse and down to the living, she entered the kitchen and saw his parents talking, she grabbed a piece of toast and buttered and poured milk into a glass and she ate

-Sleeping Beauty Hello, how are you daughter, and remember do not listen to those stupid, you're better than them- His father greets her, the way she talks about friendly, He always is supporting her, smiles at His daughter

-Hi daddy, how are you and your well, okay daddy- Katherine greets his father with a friendly tone, and she hugged him, rubbing her head on her, and gave her a kiss on her forehead

-Hi Kathy, daughter go to school- Her mother happily greets to Katherine

Katherine left his house, and she got on his bike, and she started cycling, she saw the house, she came to her school, she smiled at the sight of her best friends, she approached them, They smiled at her, and went to high school, and had boys and girls entering and running, everyone was crazy, Katherine sighed with boredom

-Katherine will come soon hear the Halloween dance will invite Ryan, you know the girls can also invite- Amber tells her friend cheerfully

I suspended you did, you're a bad person, Alexa hits it, we do it, Alexa, kick it to Katherine

-Hello friend, I know, do not know, is that I am very shy when I talk, and stuttering- Katherine greets her with joy, but after she became discouraged and spoke in a sad

Hey Kath, Rya this for you, go and say hello, and invite him to the party, Come On Kath, go and talk to He- Chris tells his friend with joy, and pushes, Chris has feelings for Katherine

Katherine is under the sleeve of his sweater, Monica walked slowly and timidly, she breathed deeply, she was behind Ryan, Katherine would be returned, but it was too late, but Ryan turned to see her, she was shaking with nerves, He and looked at her curiously, she was speechless, she only saw him

-That is what happens to you, Katherine're okay, and you want now- Ryan says friendly but then became serious, and he looked at her with seriously

-you want to go .. Em.. So go to the dance... with me- Katherine stutters, and she is scratching her hair

-Ah about that, Katherine I'm sorry, I can not go with you to the dance- Ryan says with a subdued tone in his voice, he says very sorry

-clear and that would be, because you say that, because you will not go to the dance with me, tell me what happens- Katherine says serious, she said very quietly, she was very sad, she just got the sad face, she felt very out of place

-Well, girl, I tell you, we can not go to the dance together, and you know why, do not want to go with you, you are harassing me, do not wanna hear you come near me again, I'd rather sleep in my bed with a pig, you're worse than everything away from me and not see me, do not want to insult you, but if you do not go, I will insult your- Ryan says very seriously, he laughed at her, he refused, he does not want to go with her, he Scream, he does not want to see her, He insult to her, Ryan laughed a lot of her

-I'm sorry, I should not say that, I'd better go, and I will not bother you, you will not see you and goodbye- Katherine said with a sad tone, she ducked her eyes, and she was in that part

-What happened to you, because you have that face, you're okay-Chris says concerned For Her

-Ryan refused my invitation, and insult me, and I feel very bad friends- Katherine says very sad, she cried, she was wrong, and she hugged Chris, and she was crying on the shoulder of Chris

embrace her friend, and rocked her, gently rubbed on the behind, but she left him, and went to the salon, Katherine yawn, she dried her eyes, and she sat at a desk, and she sat at a desk, and she pulled her stuff, Ryan appears, watching her, and Katherine appeared the enemy, and her name is Ruby, they started snogging, and finished and saw Katherine faced mockery and malice

-hey weirdo, your invited to my new boyfriend, good, that humble you, you'll be the only serving punch, and you smell weird, wear perfume on your body, you're so weird- Ruby insult much like her, she is very bad with Katherine

-let me quiet, you're a slut, you're a fucking cheap whore, and you use cheap perfume, so leave me alone bitch- Katherine was sick, she insult to Ruby, she was furious, it's the first time someone insults Katherine that way

Ruby became very angry and slapped Katherine, she could not defend herself, Ruby, she hit her, but the teacher came and arrested Ruby, that teacher looked at her very seriously, shook his head, Ruby let go of her, Ruby had her face with fear, now that going to happen

-Ruby, you're suspended, and you will not go to the Halloween dance, so, your leaves Katherine- The teacher says seriously, he's annoying, Ruby punishment, the teacher is the high school principal

-Headmaster, not punish me, she was the one who started- Ruby snapper, she was scared, she did not want to be suspended

-Sorry Ruby, because you did not have a hit, you had me take a shower, and the punishment for Katherine, but you did, so, sorry for you- he said seriously, he was very molestom, he went to his office

-all because of you fucking weirdo, and really do not get away with it Katherine, when we are out- Ruby says angrily, now going to get even with Katherine

Katherine growled to herself, now that she did, now it will come a beating, or insults, fear she sighed, looking at her with hate Ruby, Katherine was fried, and the hours passed, and Katherine was going to go home, she ran, and she came to a forest, But Ruby and her friends, followed her, and have hateful faces

-not so fast, where you going Katherine- A friend of Ruby tells her, in a tone of hatred

-I gotta go home, Denise, please let me go- Katherine says scared

-you do not you go home, you made me suspended, you're a bad person, Alexa hits her, we do it, Alexa, kick to Katherine- Ruby is furious, she screamed like a lunatic, she is very angry

-we defend yourself, you're a wimp, you're a weirdo Katherine- Alexa screams with hatred, she hits her

Alexa hits her, she falls to the ground in pain, she gets up, the taclea Denise and she falls to the ground and savagely beats her, Katherine was crying, and she was bleeding from the nose, including the beaten again, Ruby was pushing, and she kicked her belly, katherine cried in pain and she was left alone, Denise returned to kick, and left her lying to Katherine

-Damn, I wish to be beaten, as you beat me, you will come out with it, damn bitches- Katherine's curses the three girls, she is angry, and her tears were of anger

she was in pain, she complained, someone was seeing it hidden her, Katherine soil rose sore, she cried, and Katherine grabbed her things and went straight to her house, she is sad, the person was still seeing it to her, that person watched her go, she felt that she was being watched, she turned

-who goes there, not very funny because you see me, show yourself- Katherine screams in fear, she then got angry and hateful


	2. The Strange Events

Katherine Sanders is a girl of about 17, who lives with her parents and two older sisters, she is incredibly shy girl, with two friends, and they are good, but she is very humiliated in school, all the bother, ithas many problems, Michael is still alive, he one day saw her and fell in love with her, she does not know , he kills all that hurt or humiliate Katherine, she is afraid, she thinks this damn


End file.
